the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakiturma The White Wolf
'Sakiturma (The White Wolf)' Sakiturma is the Wolf Spirit Beast, the Seishin Hosuto.He is quite a domesticated creature unlike the other Seishin. This seishin was placed inside Kazuki when he was little because of the people though that the domesticated wolf would protect them.Then when Kazuki died it was sent back to the spirit world. Voice:Kakashi ''' Abilities '''Seishin Chakra - All spirit beast's have a very large reserve of chakra that their host can draw upon. (User gets15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto abilities) at 30CP for Genin Rank, 90 for all other ranks Mind Duality -''' The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. (Intelligence +3, Speed +3) to activate and to mantain 'Genjutsu Resistance -' The user must already have Mind Duality. The Seishin and user are able to much better defend against genjutsu, being able to realise when one is being used. Passive '''Seishin Beam: The Bijuu have their bombs, the Seishin have their beams. The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from the mouth or hand at with a length of around 60ft, it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage. CP Shroud of Sakiturma: The Seishin Hosuto is awakened, and the user is cover in a shroud of the beast. Depending on the creature is what the user is granted, though all forms grant a boost to a physical stats and allows for Seishin Beam to be used at a lower cost. Going into this state costs 20 CP and using Seishin Beams cost 20 CP, grants a +4 stat bonus to END, STR and SPD. made in shroud mode can be altered to have shroud mode or not 'Chakra Arms - '''The user extends the chakra surrounding him to make arms that can be used to make jutsu or attack opponents. Arms can be extended up to 20ft. Can make up to 2 arms to from jutsu or attack per round. Can be produced from any part of the body. (CP Cost: 10, Maintenance: 5 CP, Strikes from the arms hit like 10 CP attacks.) '''Chakra Wings - '''The user extends the chakra surrounding him to make wings that can be used to fly.the body. (CP Cost: 10, Maintenance: 5 CP, Strikes from the arms hit like 10 CP attacks.) '''Strengthened Blow: '''By drawing Sakiturma's chakra to the user's body parts, they increase the power behind their punches or kicks. CP '''Chakra Healing: '''The user is slowly healed with smoke coming out of the wounds. All wounds are closed and the user is healed slightly. CP 'CONTRIVERSALInvisibility -''' The user absorbes the very light around him rendering him invisible. Not only is the light absorbed, but scent is also absorbed.The user cannot use jutsu or attack while invisible to activate, 10 maintain Hosts (Past/Present) *Kazuki Senju *Hiro Uchiha Related Pages *Seishin Hosuto (Rank Upgrade) * Category:Seishin Hosuto